


One Day At A Time ▪︎ WooSan

by JoongieMuffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2021, I hope this will be good, Kid Fic, M/M, School Life, WooSan as dads, bratty jongho, bratty yeosang, but not really, cuteness, the rest of ateez are babies, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Jung Wooyoung, a single father of 3, struggling to make ends meet, finds himself crushing hard for his eldest son's teacher.Choi San, CEO of a major tech company and a father of 3 recently got out of a messy divorce with his ex-wife. Due to his job, he was rather absent in his sons' lives, but they were his responsibility after he was awarded custody over them.What happens when the two fathers' world's collide? Will it be a happy love story? Or one of hatred and loneliness?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Jung Wooyoung, a single father of 4, struggling to make ends meet, finds himself crushing hard for his eldest son's teacher.

Choi San, CEO of a major tech company and a father of 4 recently got out of a messy divorce with his ex-wife. Due to his job, he was rather absent in his sons' lives, but they were his responsibility after he was awarded custody over them. 

What happens when the two fathers' world's collide? Will it be a happy love story? Or one of hatred and loneliness?

《 Coming soon in 2021 》


	2. ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs

Jung Wooyoung-  
28 - Father of 4. He works at a company with a snobby CEO. He is absolutely head over heels for his eldest's, Yeosang, teacher, Park Jimin. 

Jung Yeosang -   
8 - The oldest son of the Jung's. He is also the only one who remembers his mother. Yeosang is a little bit of a trouble maker, but he has the heart of angel street. 

Jung Yunho -  
5 - Suffers from middle child syndrome, definitely. At least he thinks so. But he's loved and copies what his older brother does a lot, leading them both in the naughty corner. 

Jung Seonghwa -   
3 - The little baby of the family. He's loved and protected by all the brothers as well as his father. Only has to cry to get the attention of his family.

Choi San -   
29 - CEO of a major tech company and a father. Honestly, he isn't there for his children as much as he would like. Most of the time, he is sending them to their room for misbehaving due to trying to get his attention. He is a big softy under all the scary glares and exasperated sighs. 

Choi Jongho -   
8 - He's in the same class as Yeosang, but he dislikes the other with a passion. The boy always makes it known as well as acting out in classes. This ends in him being in trouble with his father more often than not. 

  
Choi Mingi -   
4 1/2 - The boy is an angel, always wanting hugs and loving anyone he talks to. He was predominately raised by the nanny his father hired, but he still loves his daddy so much. Can be a little clueless sometimes. 

Choi Hongjoong -   
2 - The youngest of the family. He doesn't really know what is going on most of the time if we were to be honest. The boy is rather shy and is only close to his older brothers. 


	3. Part one

It was an early Monday morning in the small, cramped apartment in which the Jung's lived. The cramped apartment housed four occupants, a happy but stressed father, and his wonderful three children. Despite there being four members in the household, they only had two rooms. The eldest and middle child, Yeosang and Yunho respectively, shared one whilst the other was shared by their father and the youngest; Wooyoung and Seonghwa. 

There was a slight chill in the air this morning, making the silk, grubby curtains slowly danced, swishing as graceful as a ballerina. The sun gleaming down on the man and boy in the room like pixie dust, gently glimmering on their honey-toned faces. 

It's what awoke the man, the warmth seeping through the surface of his skin. His slightly crooked nose twitched, as well as his lips, licking them unconsciously to loosen them to prevent any cuts. 

"Hmm." He groaned, eyes still closed as he reached forward, stretching on his single bed, back arching and popping to ease the stiffness due to not moving for a prolonged period of time. 

Slowly, he unwillingly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep that had collected in the inner corners of his eyes. "Hwa?" He whispered, voice raspy from disuse. The father didn't wish to awaken the boy, only to ensure he wasn't awake. As the three-year-old tends to wake up as soon as the sun rises for fun. 

Once he received no reply, he smiled, gently sliding out from under his duvet and tiptoeing into the small kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. Due to not being so well off, they didn't have much choice for what they eat. Meaning the menu was usually centred around toast or eggs. Not that the boys' had any complaints, they would each anything to the point it was concerning. 

Wooyoung chuckled to himself as he thought of his sons and their slightly odd mannerisms. But he knew they got that from him. He used to be exactly the same. Once he was buttering the last slice, he heard the small patter of feet against the cold hardwood floor.

"Mornin' dada," His middle child, Yunho, said, rubbing his face and eyes with a soft smile on his naturally sleep flushed face. He wandered over to his father, leaning into his side and wrapping one arm around his middle. "Toast?" 

Wooyoung, already used to the cuteness of his children, smiled and ruffled his son's bed hair while chuckling. "Yeah, baby. Do you want to go wake up your brothers?"

Yunho nodded, breaking away from the comforting place by his father's side and walked back to his room, waking up his older brother first. Wooyung turned back to his task, plating everything up and cutting them into small bite-sized squares for his youngest. 

"Daddy!" A voice screeched out, the fast sound of feet stomping on the floor made him turn and brace himself for impact. As if on cue, a small body slammed into his own. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him into his arms. 

"Morning, dumpling. How is my little Hwa, hmm?" He questioned, tickling the boy's small stomach, eliciting a high pitched squeak of laughter from him.

"I'm good!" He replied with too much energy for a Monday morning. The boy wriggled, wanting to be put down so he could reach the food that was set out in his spot on the table. 

"Alright, alright," Wooyoung said, settling him down and turning to see his two older sons walk in already dressed in their uniforms ready for school. "Morning, sweetie." He greeted the 8-year-old. 

"Morning, dad." The boy said in response, sitting down at the table and digging in.

"We go to school!" The youngest cheered. Yunho smiled, thinking about the time he can spend playing with his friends whilst Yeosang groaned. 

"Dad, I don't wanna go!" He complained around a mouthful of toast.

The father took a breath and put a smile on his face, "I know, honey. However, dad has to work and education is important! Just ignore the boy for now, okay?" The amount of times they had sat down and discussed the boy in his son's class that had been stirring up trouble is astounding. Yeosang always comes back at the end of the day and has a whole script about how the mysterious boy had ruined his day. Wooyoung knew the boys were probably just trying to find their friends and their place in the school, so he listened in case anything even remotely like bullying was brought up. Which it never was, so he didn't worry or step in.

To him, it just sounded like the other wanted a friend, and Yeosang was a quiet boy who would bite back at someone who he felt wronged by. So, he knew it would be a little difficult for his son in that area of his development. 

"Come on, get ready boys!" He said as he walked into his room to get dressed into work-appropriate clothing; a white shirt and suit trousers. Once everyone is ready, they head out the door, ready to tackle the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> This is something I thought of when I had a little break from writing, but it will be officially started in 2021 when I have time.  
> I can't wait!!!  
> Yes, Woosan are dads and the rest are their kiddos. I really hope you enjoy reading this when it comes out!  
> Thank you 💙🦋


End file.
